The love of Cupa Three The Awakening
by Hw231
Summary: Someone is now a enemy and the others don't want to hurt them. Who is it. Why are they a enemy. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Also This is rated M because it will have gore fighting and cursing and a possible sex scene later so if you don't like it don't read Also I don't own minecraft or mob talkers. Chapter one

I go to find Bryan and Nate. I find them in the pool. I go over to them and hand them a golden box that has nothing on the outside and is solid. They ask me what it is but I just tell them you will know what to do with it when the time comes. I go and to find Sophie. I walk inside a find Sophie drawing something." What are you drawing Sophie?" I ask. I look at it. It looks like a dark shadow person with a red outline." It is my friend." Says Sophie." What do you mean your friend." I ask." I mean my friend talks to me in the playhouse outside." Sophie says in a more serious tone. I walk out of the room and tell Cupa to watch Sophie. I go to the play house. I look around and notice the shadow person in the corner. It looked exactly like Sophie described it. I watch the shadow and as I am I notice the it is staring at me. The eyes somehow darker then it is. I notice the shadow person slowly climb up the wall and slowly disappear in the ceiling. I look at the spot where the shadow person disappeared. It doesn't to have seemed to leave a trail of any kind. I walk back into the house and i walk into my room. I go to my office and pull out my laptop. I start looking through all the bases documents searching for a item that would help me rid this creature from this world. I get off the laptop. I notice a new icon on my home screen. I click on it. Nothing happens. I then delete it. I walk out. I go to Sophie's room and look inside. I go in and give her a kiss on the forehead. " I love you" I say. I then to my room. Cupa is already asleep. I then change and get into bed with Cupa. I drift off and slowly fall asleep. I wake up and notice Cupa still asleep. I slowly get out of bed. I go down to the kitchen and I notice that a piece of paper on the table. It says "I am still here and I am coming back for my revenge". I throw away the paper. I then go and start making breakfast. I make bacon and scrambled eggs. Ash and Nero come down and eat. I talk to them about the shadow person. I tell them to watch Sophie and to keep her away from the playhouse. I then go get Sophie up." Hi Dad" She says. " It is time to get up Sophie. I made breakfast." I say. She gets out of bed. I go to my room and get Cupa up." Hmmmm I want to keep sleeping." Cupa mumbles. I shake her some more. Cupa then wakes up. I look at her. She then jumped on me and slapped me." I told you I wanted to keep sleeping." She yelled." I am sorry but i made breakfast." I said. She then got off me and said sorry." Now come on I have some of that pie you love. I hid it from everyone else for you." Hayden says." Hey Cupa I am gonna go get it for you." I say. I go and get the pie and heat it up. I then go and get a spoon and go give it to her."Also Cupa I am going into work today and I will come home late so don't worry about me." I say. I then put on my suit and go to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I arrive at work and am greeted by two soldiers." At ease soldiers." I say. I walk into the base. I go to my office and am greeted by a pentagon official." Why are you here?" I ask." I am here to inform you of project Carrier." He says." Project Carrier what is that?" I ask." Project Carrier is the project to inject a more advance serum from Project Regen." He says." You mean the Project where you injected me with that Regeneration serum with a varying result." I say." Yes that one." He says." I thought the government deemed it to unsafe to continue research." I say." They did but a independent researcher brought the project back." He says." Well why are you telling me about it and you have done to many on me to get reliable results." I say." Yes that is true but we used it on one of the soldiers that die when the accident occurred." He said." Which soldier are you talking about because we lost many men." I say. The man goes out in the hallway and gets someone. The man comes back with someone. I stare at him in disbelief." Roger is it really you?" I ask. Roger smiles and says" Yep it is really me sir." I walk over to him and hug him." Man I am glad to see you again." I say. The pentagon official leaves and I sit down with Roger." So the serum worked for you." I say." Yes it did but there was a side affect. I had terrible nightmares of the day I died." Rogers says." I had nightmares with my serum along with many more side effects." I say." Hey Roger how about you come live me." I say." That is okay with me." Roger says. I then go to the computer and resume my search for the item to banish the shadow person from this world." There it is I finally found it." I said. I look to where it currently is." uuuuuhhh O it is in the Russia facility. I go home. It is dark out side. A cool breeze makes me shiver. I walk inside and close the door. I see Roger looking around the house." So Roger you find everything you are looking for?" I ask." Ya I did sir. Also thanks for letting me live with you and your friends." Roger says." You can call me Hayden no need for formalities. Also Roger I must inform you you are no longer considered alive. You are considered dead by your family and friends. You will go by a new name when you leave the base and the house." I say." So what name will go by si.. I mean Hayden?" Roger asks.I give Roger the files of his new backstory. Roger goes to his room. I start packing a suitcase for my trip to the Russian compound. Cupa wakes up." What are you doing Honey?" She asks." I am going to the Russian compound. They have a important item I need to get. I will be gone for only at most a week if it goes as planned." I say." Well at least come and sleep for the night. It is cold without you in bed with me." She says. I go and get in bed with Cupa. I slowly go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I wake up and am about to get out of bed when I notice Cupas arm around me. I try to slowly move but I then hear Cupa mumble" Please don't leave". I decide to stay in bed. I just go back to sleep. I wake up and Cupa is not in bed. I get ready and go down to the kitchen. I find that everyone is eating breakfast. I sit down and join them. I eat some eggs and bacon. I go and talk to Sophie." Sophie you haven't seen the shadow creature in awhile right?" I ask." No dad I haven't." She says. I hug Sophie and tell her that I am going on a business trip. I go to the airport and bored my private jet." Hey how long will the flight take?" I ask." It will take about 9 hours sir." He says. I sit down. Two guards walk into the jet too. We take off. I look out the window and see the ground move farther away from me.

Nine Hours Later

"Sir we landed." The guard says. I get up and get my luggage. I then get a ride to my hotel. I then get a ride to the Russian compound. I get stopped at the gate." Show me your id." The guard. I show him my id and they let me through. I get out of the car. As I do I feel a cold breeze. I go to the storage area and start looking for the item. I find the item. It is a ball with golden leaves etched into it. It also has a slight golden glow to it." Here it is." I say. I start to walk out of the storage area when I notice a shiny sword. I go over and pick it up." Hmm interesting it seems to be made of diamonds. Then I realize where it is from. I go to the overlooker of the base and ask if they have the portal machine. He says yes and I ask when it was last activated. He says it hasn't been activated in 20 years. I go back to the hotel. I then get on my laptop and look through the bases records. I notice that and unnoticed activation of the portal 3 threes ago." Hmmm unusual." I say. I check the security cams at the time of activation and the screen is static. I think to myself who or what could have came through. I then go to the guards and tell them we are going back to the USA.  
One Day later

Back in the USA

"Hayden did you get the item? asked Ash."Yes I did." I say. I show them. I then walk to the play house and focus on it. It starts glowing more intensely. Then a flash of light shoots out and when it fades a ghostly figure appears. It appears to be a young lady it a pink dress and with a pink hat on" Hello sir if I may ask why have you summoned me?" " I have summoned you because I need your help to banish a shadow creature." I say." I see so you need me for help but why. I see that you are a ghost. Why couldn't you have done it yourself?" She asks." The reason is I know what the creature is and I have no way to capture or control without the help of another spirit and I am not gonna kill anyone I know just to get rid of the creature. And also I am a ghost but I can do most thing I could do a a human only things I can't do is impregnate someone physically harm them when I don't possess them and eat. I mean I can eat it is just I can't taste it and the food just disappears when I do eat it." I say." O I see so how can I help?" She asks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Hey spirit what is you name?" I ask." My name is Ellie." She say." Well nice to meet you Ellie." I say. " Okay now I need to use the orb to capture the Shadow creature. It is the only thing powerful enough to contain it." I say. " But that is where I live" Ellie says." I know but I will make you a offer. I will let you live in my home or if you want another powerful item to possess I have one in mind." I say." Well okay but what is the item?" Ellie asks. "It is a sword." I say. I pick up the ball and wait. A few hours later I see the shadow creature come out of the ceiling." There it is" I whisper. It slowly goes to the middle of the room. I take the orb and then jump towards the creature and hit it with the orb. With a flash of light the creature is gone." Ellie now" I yell. Ellie goes near the orb and then a golden aura slowly makes it self visible. The orb starts to get smaller. until it disappears. I walk out with Ellie following me." Is it gone Hayden?" Asks Cupa. " Yes it is." I say." Hey where is this sword you told me about." Asks Ellie." O yea the sword." Hayden says." Follow me" I say. I walk to my room. I go to a bookshelf and pull out a book. Then the bookshelf opens up to a vault like room. In the middle is a white sword." There it is." I say. Ellie goes over to the sword. And looks at it." It is so powerful." She say." Yes it is. That is where I went when I died.: I say. Yes When I died I went into the sword. I have finally learned who my parents are. I was not born on this world. I was born in heaven. My father was a great demon and my mother was a Higher angel. They met after the last great battle of Demons and Angels. They fell in love soon after that. A few thousand year of marriage and they had a child. Me. God and the Devil soon found out. They were both outraged about the idea of a half breed. They allowed me to mature but once I was 10 years old the both had enough of me. They both agreed in erasing me. My parents instead made a deal. It was to erase them instead of me. God and the devil did it without care. I was then beaten everyday until they had thought up of a way to use me other then their personal punching bag. They both decided to let me go to earth. God wanted me to save earth and the devil wanted me to be the destroyer. Neither of their influences worked. That is why Herobrine tried to kill me. He knew I was getting close to finding out so he wanted to eliminate me. I don't know why Notch saved me tho. So there it is my history.: I tell them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Save Earth from what?" Asks Cupa." I don't know but I don't think it was Dark Drake that we have to worry about destroying earth." I say." Whatever it is. It is coming and coming quick." I say." How do you know?" Asks Ellie." I know because the monsters at the base have been acting up and random things are now happening in the world which we can not explain. Like the portal activating and no one noticed. So that most of been one of the first things to happen." I say." So what do we do?" asks Ash who walked up without me noticing." Where the Fuck did you come from Ash?" I ask." What you didn't notice me at all wow." He says." Okay then well I will need to go to two dimensions on back to minecraft and to one the one where we get all the monsters." I say. " Okay but how will you do that you are only one person." Ash says." How about we form two teams to to go to the dimensions." Drake says." Okay does anyone know what knocking is or at least letting your presents be know?" I ask kinda annoyed at no one telling me they are there." Ya we know." Drake says." Well then why don't you let me know that you are there? o never mind but we will need to make teams." I say" Ya sounds good." They all say. Ellie then goes into the sword."Well then she could have at least said good bye." I say. My sword then starts to change. It gets two lines crossing each other. One line is purple and one is pink." Woow I didn't expect that." I say surprised. Well then we should get planning for the nice 'trip'. I say. I grab the sword. It feels different then what it use to. I put it back. I get everyone out and take one last look at the sword. I have a strange feeling that I will use it again one day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Everyone is out of the room and I look around. I get tell everyone in my office to get the others.

10 minutes later

"Okay everyone we will be going to different universes soon. We need to make two teams." I say. "So I think I can go to the SCP as we have called it . I think the rest of you should go to the other one and besides I have a old friend there I could meet." I say." No no no Dad I am gonna go with you. Sophie demands." Now Sophie I know you worry about me but I don't think it is wise especially since you haven't learned to control your powers completely." I say. " But Dad I have been training with Ash and Drake." Sophie says.

Flashback

"Ash you are going to hard on her." Drake says. "Don't tell me how to train her." Ash growls. "It is okay." Says Sophie in a cheery voice. "And besides I have learned how to control them a lot better then I could a few weeks ago." Sophie says. "Sophie show Drake what you can do." Says Ash. Sophie forms a ball of lightning in her hands and then she throws it and it destroys a tree." Damn Sophie your powers are really strong." Drake says. Cupa watches through a window. " Aww my baby girl so strong just like her father."

Flashback ends

"Ok Sophie I will let you come with me only if you promise me to stay safe." I say. " I promised dad." Sophie says. "AWWW no she isn't going with you." Cupa says. "What you mean honey?" I ask. " You are already a ghost and I don't want my daughter to become one to or at least not for a long time." Cupa says. " I understand your concern but I been there before and I know some highly trained people and I could bring someone else with me or you could come with use to make sure." I say " Well then I am gonna stay with you then." Cupa says." Well it is settled then. So now what?" I say. "Well I think we should get ready for it." Says TD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

"TD we are not getting ready yet I still need to figure out why the portal opened and what came through or went through." I say. I go to Sophie's room. "Hey Sophie you want to train today?" I ask. "Sue dad I would love to."Sophie says. I walk outside with Sophie and go to a flat space of land."You ready Sophie?" I ask. "Yes dad wait also how do you fight you are a ghost?" Sophie asks. "That is true but I can do things most ghost can't such as hold things eat talk put on clothes so I can still fight but it takes a lot of energy to do so but I have a lot so it is okay." I say "3...2...1...GO"I say. I summon my sword and charge Sophie. Sophie charges me and summons a golden battle axe. She swings at me. I block her attack and go for a upper cut. She jumps back and fires a ball of light at me. I summon a shield and block it. It explodes and I jump out of the dust and summon a throwing spear. I throw it at her. She catches it and throws it back. I unsummon it. I land on my feet. Sophie charges me with her battle axe and swings downward. I block it but when I do it explodes sending me flying backwards. I get up a little dazed."you are impressively strong" I say. "Well of course I am I am your daughter" She says."You wanna call it quits and maybe do it tomorrow." I ask. She responds with sure. I go inside with Sophie and pour us some milk."Here you go" I say. I give her a glass of milk. I hug Sophie and go downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
"Sophie comes downstairs. "Hey dad why could I see your weapon you told mom that you couldn't summon a weapon." I look at Sophie. "Sophie at the time I couldn't but I have learned that summoning as a ghost is different. I have to visualize myself as the weapon instead of just feeling it." Sophie looks at me." Dad do you still have memories of dying?" I turn around and look down. "Baby girl I remember all of it but I would do it all again if needed to" Sophie hugs me from behind. "I love you dad" I say" I love you to baby girl" Sophie goes upstairs. I go sit down in a chair and slowly drift off to sleep.

In the kitchen

"Hey Drake" Says Sophie"Hey Sophie what do you want?" Sophie looks at Drake."I want a cookie please" Drake looks at Sophie."What makes you think I have a cookie?" Asks Drake."Because I don't know I just feel like you have a cookie" Says Sophie. Drake feels in his pocket and finds a fresh cookie. Drake looks surprised."What how where did this cookie come from?" Sophie takes the cookie from Drake. "Thank you" Sophie says. Drake stands there still confused at what just happen. Sophie goes off to find her mom. Drake sits down confused thinking about how that cookie got in his pocket. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hayden hears the scream from the basement.

Okay everyone who actually reads this soory for the wait I have been busy and lazy along with a lot of other stuff I plan to be putting out more chapters very soon and they will be longer. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

I run upstairs and find Cupa on the ground. I run to her and look. She has electricity sparking off of her. I look at her and noticed that her hair has changed colors from orange to a electric blue." Cupa Cupa are you okay?" I asked panicking. Cupa slowly get off the ground and looks around. "O yea I am fine" Cupa says. I look at her not believing that she is fine. I start to notice that I disappear when I try to touch her hair. Cupa then goes to our room and gets in bed. "Hayden what the hell happen?" asked Bryan. "I think Cupa was shocked by a electrical socket and she transformed into her other form." I say. "She is dangerous and it seems that is makes me start to disappear" I say. "Well how do we help her then?" Asks Andr. "I don't know but we should keep a eye on her. Last time she was like this she tried to kill me." I say. "Well we should all be careful and try to figure out a way to get her back to normal." Says Bryan. " I tell Roger to look at the bases database to try to find anything that might be able to help us." Roger leaves and goes to the base. Bryan looks at Hayden." Hey dude are you okay? You seem kinda out of it." I look at him" I am fine just concerned about Cupa." I say. I walk away and go to my study and go to the sword. It still has the purple and pink lines in it. I go and stare at it...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

One hour later Rogers POV

I walk down the hallway to the bases database. I go into the data room and sit down at the desk and login. I start looking through documents.

I look at the screen and quietly read the list.

The Zygon technology advancement report 150-98

Electrical discharge of species 152-23 a.k.a Runner

Super Soldier Project type 1 experiment #312 Test Subject Name Roger

I look at it and am tempted to click it but Hayden gave me a order so I keep looking.

The kai energy conductor test result #1

Electrical absorbing species #1954-5 a.k.a The Ghoul of Legion

I look at it and click it.

 **Electrical absorbing species #1954-5 a.k.a The Ghoul of Legion**

Species #1854 is a species from dimension #892

Species #1854 is a humanoid creature that floats off the ground and likes to absorb electricity and also loves to make a deal. If you make a deal with it will usually result in death unless you are really smart or have something it wants. The dimension is very foggy and marsh like. The gravity is 2 times the amount on earth. A mechanized suit is recommended to go in the dimension or to have a strong body to handle the gravity. The planet gas is mostly air but some high levels of sulfur and hydrogen and neon have been recorded. The planets plants are mostly edible and have a sweet taste but do not grow and cannot grow on earth. The planets core seems to be similar to ours. The ghouls civilization seems to be more magical in nature but are friendly and seem to like new comers. It is recommended to bring gold and other material goods to trade and get things. The ghouls seem to like earth and have no malice to normal people. But when a person with evil intent comes near them they frequently go berserk and try to kill that person. End Document. Date 1989 May 10.

I get off and print the document off and put it in a suitcase and go back home.

One hour later Haydens POV

I get shaken out of my trance. Roger stands next to me and gives me the paper. I read it and thank him. I walk upstairs and go to Cupa. I whisper in her ear" It will be alright very soon". I tell Bryan, Drake, and Roger to go to the dimension and to bring a bag of gold, silver, and gemstones. They leave the house after saying goodbye to us all.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Bryan, Drake, and Roger go to the base and go to the portal machine. They type in the dimension number. And make sure they have all the essentials and the items Hayden told them to have. They all walk through and end up on the other side."Man it is just as the report said it would be like." says Roger."We should get to where The Ghouls live" Said Bryan. They all start heading into the the fog. They walk for what seems like forever. They eventually see some light in the distance."Hey guys there is a light lets go and check it out" says Drake. They got to where the light came from and find a little medieval type town. Everyone looks around and notices no one or nothing is around besides the lights. They all walk around the town occasionally hearing movement but never see the source of the sound." Hey guys what if we throw out a piece of gold maybe they will come out and show themselves." Drake says." Okay lets try it" Says Bryan. Bryan throws a piece of gold in the middle of the stone road. They wait for 5 minutes and nothing happens. Bryan goes and picks up the piece of gold and the notices a reddish glow in the sky not far from where they are. " Hey guys I think there is a fire somewhere close." Bryan says. They all run towards it.

5 Minutes later Bryans POV

They walk down a long cobblestone pathway as fire burns around them. "What the hell happen here the report never said they burned the homes for fun" Bryan says. Drank and Roger look at Bryan with a serious look " I don't think they did this for fun Bryan" they say." Who are you?' someone asks behind them. They all turn around with there weapons drawn.

To be continued

Authors note please reviews


End file.
